Naruto of the Wastes
by MoonYoukai
Summary: The hidden continent on which the elemental countries lie has been destroyed. The survivors have left for the outside world only to find a wasteland no better than their own ravaged lands... Naruto/Fallout 3


**Prologue**

Minato Namikaze never wanted to seal the Kyuubi no Youko into his only child. His wife, Kushina, died at child birth, and that would leave little Naruto alone in a world that despised people like him. Jinchuuriki. He knew the life that his son would likely live without a father, so it was with very little hesitance that he ran. He ran away, choosing his child over his home. Konoha fell and almost all its people fell with it. Some managed to flee with the last Hokage, but the vast majority were lost in the dark smoky fires of the mightiest of the tailed beasts.

Minato swore to himself as he watched his village burn and heard his people's death screams, that he would find a way to destroy the beast without the cost of his own life if it was the last thing he did. So it was then, while burying his guilt deep within his soul, that he turned from his village for the last time, for he would never see it again.

It was with apprehension that the survivors of Konoha journeyed south to find refuge from the burning fires that consumed Fire country. For Konoha had been, at its peak, the most powerful of the hidden villages, and with power comes the hatred of the less powerful. Very few places would welcome them with open arms.

As it turned out though, their fears were all for not, for the Kyuubi no Youko did not stop at Konoha. No, its rage needed much more blood than one small village could supply to sate its hunger. It turned its malevolent red eyes to the rest of the elemental countries, turning deserts to glass, mountains to rubble, whole forests to ash, and the mightiest of rivers to nothing but steam. It was with horror that the people of Konoha watched as their world was turned into a barren hell.

Kyuubi had freed it's brothers and sisters from their fleshy prisons, and so, with the united power of nine tailed beasts, the Elemental countries were completely and utterly destroyed. And it was with the fall of the last human fortress, Kirigakure, that the last human survivors knew that all was lost. Their whole world had been destroyed in less than two months.

It was with great sorrow that the men and women of these dead lands gathered together to leave for the outside world. The world they had hidden themselves from for so long. For long ago, the land had split off from the world, leaving behind only a series of islands that later became known as Japan. Their world had been hidden; unreachable except by those who had been born on its lands. The people left their sheltered world on a flotilla of ships. Hoping to find a new home and new beginnings on a land they had withdrawn from long ago.

But when they reached Japan, it was with growing distress that the people realized that it was not only their world that had been touched by destruction, but the outside world as well. The land called Japan was devoid of life, just like their home, and seemingly for much longer. Japan had fallen nearly 200 years before, and only scorched earth and ruins remained.

It was then, when the disappointed people were returning to their ships to try elsewhere, that they came. The nine great demons, bored of the lands they had ruined, had followed and found them, intending to kill them and end things once and for all.

But all was not lost! For Minato had worked hard in the time it had taken the tailed beasts to reach them, and had perfected a less than perfect means of defeating the beasts. It takes the Shingami himself to seal a soul of the tailed beast's magnitude within something else, which had been Minato's original plan, but it took much less power to seal only a part of that soul, and so it was with ease that Minato sealed a sliver of the Tailed Beasts' souls within his son, Naruto. He sealed within his son the part of the soul that generates a ninja's lifeblood; chakra.

And so, the demons could only look on helplessly as their powers were drained away, leaving them as only huge beasts. Beasts that could easily be killed by any skilled ninja. They fled back into the sea, and returned to the elemental continent to lick their wounds and gather their powers once again.

And the people did rejoice, for their enemies had been defeated, and their revenge completed. It was then that they returned to their ships, and sailed off toward mainland Asia, with new hope in their hearts.

This hope was soon lost, for when they arrived, they found that Japan was not the only land affected by the unknown cataclysm, but all of China as well. As they sailed on, they only found the same thing; charred earth and the reminisce of a once great civilization. From India, to Egypt, to South Africa, no man could be found. All were dead. All was devoid.

It was when they turned to the Americas that disaster struck. When they found themselves in the center of the ocean known as the Atlantic, a great storm began to brew, and in the rage of the sea, the ships were separated and torn apart. By the time The winds had calmed and the sea mellowed, Minato found that of the 17 ships that had made up their fleet, only his and one other remained, both of which had been ruined in the storm. Whether the others had sunk or had been merely separated, he knew not. He could only hope. Through the help of water jutsu, the people once again made their way west, for the masts had all been destroyed. It was when they had finally run out of food from the last foray into the ruins of a small city in Africa, that they caught sight of land.

They sailed in between the mainland and an island; awed by the double bridges that led out from each to the twin fake islands that stood guard against attack by sea. They moved between these islands, the only path not blocked by the bridges, and sailed north against the current, stopping only for supplies at a small town called Cape Charles. These lands had been destroyed as well, but there was one thing that gave Minato hope; life. Huge carnivorous fish swam to and fro beneath the ship, giving Minato hope that other beings had escaped the death.

They continued north; the river getting narrower as they went along. Fields of blackened earth slowly made way for crumbling buildings and dirt paths for huge freeway tracks. The carnivorous fish then made way for hard-shelled humanoid crabs, as large as a full-grown man. It was here, in these desolate ruins, that the people finally found civilization. After nine months at sea, they had found life.

A man named James came out to meet the people. They unloaded the ships and he brought them into a white pillared building surrounded by huge pipes and walkways. It turned out that the building was just a scientific outpost, a group of scientists working to purify the waters of the river, and a small contingent of soldiers in metal armor to protect them. James told the people of a place called Rivet City, where they may find refuge.

As the people began to leave, James, whose wife had also died recently in childbirth, began to leave as well. When asked where he was going, he said that he was leaving to find a safe place to raise his son. Minato, looking down at his eleven month old child who had faired the trip surprisingly well, left with James to find a home safe from the horrors of the wasteland instead of following the majority to Rivet City. Several others joined him, and together, they forged their way through the D.C. ruins and out into what had been dubbed long ago, the capital wasteland. Minato and the others learned that humans and giant crabs hadn't been the only creatures to survive the extinction. Hulking green-skinned warriors called super mutants had evolved in the harsh environment. Giant vicious bears called Yao Guai killed anything in their radiation induced rage. Giant scorpions, armored to the pincers ate anything moving, and dogs, once man's best friend, were now his killers.

But through it all, from bloat fly to raider, they forged onward. It was then that they found what they were looking for. In the trading town of Megaton they met a man and woman; ambassadors from a place called Vault 101. Originally they refused to allow them entrance into the vault under the pretences of the group being much to large, but after hearing of the fact that they came from a land untouched by radiation, they were more than happy to speak to their overseer. The overseer, seeing that his people were quickly dying out, was more than happy to allow the entrance of those unaffected by the nuclear residue. Minato had found himself and his son a new home.

It was not the happiest of endings though. The overseer died soon after and was replaced by a tyrant of a man bent on making the newcomer's lives as difficult as possible. His only redeeming feature was his baby girl, Amata, and even that did not make up for the terrors he put them through.

This is where our story begins.....

* * *

**Alright, tell me what you think. This is going to be a NarutoxFallout 3 crossover, the second (I think) that has ever been done. **

**You'll notice that I left who survived the Bijju attack quite vague. I'm looking for suggestions on who will survive. Three children from the Gennin twelve other than Naruto will be in the vault as well as five to seven adults(not necessarily their parents, some can have single parents and one might even be an orphan). One of the children will be Shikamaru (I have big plans for him), and two other. **

**This brings me to my next point; who Naruto's love interest will be. You have the choice between Hinata, Ino, Tenten, or female Haku. Know though, that the final decision for EVERYTHING rests with me. Just because you say you want Shino in the Vault doesn't mean he's going to be there. If your reasons are compelling enough though, I may just do it your way.**

**Don't worry if your favorite character doesn't end up in the vault. I'll find some way to fit them into the wasteland somewhere, and I'm always up for suggestion.**

**So review damn you, review!**

**.....Moony**


End file.
